The present invention relates generally to improvements in display structures and it relates more particularly to an improved structure for displaying and dispensing magazines, books, pamphlets, recordings of various types, and the like.
In the merchandising and dispensing of such articles as magazines, pamphlets, books, recordings and the like it is a common practice to stack groups of these articles in racks where they are displayed for visual rapid inspection and from which individual articles may be selected and removed. In order to display and provide selected access to a maximum number of articles within minimum of space it has been heretofore proposed to position sets of vertically spaced racks on respective suitably supported shafts so that the individual sets of racks are rotatable to provide access to different sections thereof. However, the rotatable rack structures heretofore proposed or available possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are bulky, expensive and inconvenient devices which are difficult to storage, ship and assemble and otherwise leave much to be desired.